


旧事（中）

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	旧事（中）

冰冷而又无力的双手几乎是颤抖的虚放在了易烊千玺的深蓝色军服棕褐色的纽扣上，那人肩上的黄色星星，笔直的横杆晃得他眼睛有些生疼。

他费力的替人解下了第一颗纽扣，手颤抖着向下移动了些，准备去解第二颗。

没想到易烊千玺挡开了他的手，面无表情的抬手指着了指自己的领口。

他今日穿了淡蓝色的长袍，他向来喜欢淡素的颜色，白色的扣子整齐的扣在上面，配上那张俊秀的面容，让人私心作欲。

王俊凯面色越发惨白，几乎要站不住，却还是按照易烊千玺的意思，一颗一颗的解开了身上的扣子。

他闭着眼睛，仰着头不愿让眼里的泪水落下来，长袍落地，青年纤白的肌肤展露在易烊千玺面前。

少年如羊脂玉般干净透亮的上半身身躯，胸前粉嫩娇弱的两点随着他紊乱的呼吸胡乱的起伏着。

“裤子。”

军官发出不可抗拒的命令，让人无处可逃，也无法抵抗。

王俊凯迟迟下不去手，他想从那人俊冷的面容里找出些什么，却无功而返。

白色丝绸的裤子掉落在了脚踝，王俊凯一丝不挂的站在了那人面前。

浑身的血液都在向自己的头顶处流动，易烊千玺的手渐渐卷握成拳，只有他自己明白，这具纯净的身躯和灵魂会让他失了理智。

“坐上来，腿分开。”

拍了拍自己的大腿，保持着面无表情的看着人，内心却如火烧般的灼热。

想要到看他在自己身下动情的样子，想要揭下他的清冷，让他彻底属于自己，只为自己绽放。

王俊凯咬着毫无血色的下唇，坐到了那人的大腿上。

粗糙生硬的军服刮蹭在他的身上，十分不适，可他不敢动。

易烊千玺隐忍着，他要这只小狼崽彻底卸下一切反抗，将他揉进自己的身体里，成为他的骨中血。

“还需要我告诉你如何做吗？”

面前的人是王俊凯无比陌生的，他的步步紧逼，一层又一层的脱下自己的自尊和骄傲，让他赤裸着，无处可逃。

那些黑暗岁月里他所受过的欺辱和霸凌，都不曾让他像现在这般心口疼痛无力过。

这个人曾一步步带着他走出深渊，给他关怀和保护，让他原本冰封的内心有了些许裂痕，却在他快要爬出这个无底洞的时候，却又狠心的将他推入洞底，告诉他这一切都是哄他玩儿的，让他别再做梦了。

王俊凯冷笑着，是这个人将那他颗快要重新恢复跳动的赤诚之心重新加上了冰霜，然后亲手将它封印了起来。

他猛地挣开了易烊千玺攥握着的手，顾不上已经被捏出的红痕指印，撕扯开了一颗颗冰凉的纽扣。

他送上自己冰冷而又发狠的唇舌，在男人温热的胸膛上舔咬着，他像是只受了伤的小兽，想要和敌人拼命。

易烊千玺任由他在自己脖颈处撕咬，将人抱了起来三两步便压到了床榻上。

狼和猎豹的争斗，不是你死就是我活。

那场情事里，王俊凯发了狠的折腾着自己，咬着牙一次又一次的接纳着闯进来的异物，他像是暴风雨里放弃希望的船只，最终被强风巨浪击碎吞噬。

他他咬着自己的手臂，不肯发出一点声音，身后火辣辣的疼，他初经人事，几乎毫无快感可言，可他在和自己较劲，借着那人的力往自己身上落上不可盖去的痕迹。

交合之处湿腻而又滚烫，交缠的肉体发出色情的摩擦碰撞声，让王俊凯想要堵住自己的耳朵，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，颤栗着接受男人毫无保留的冲撞。

易烊千玺发了狠的折腾着身下的人，看着他被眼泪晕红了的眼角，被热气熏染的脸颊，还有喉咙间似有似无的嘤咛。

脆弱而又娇嫩的穴肉温顺的接纳着他的那处，里面紧致而又温热的吸咬着他的根，他恨不得将人亲手揉碎了，再由他给予重生。

可他舍不得。

浓稠的液体混着汗滴沾染身躯的时候，王俊凯笑中带着泪，昏睡了过去。


End file.
